Desilusão
by agomeinuy27
Summary: O que tinha a oferecer a Kagome além do seu amor NADA


Por favor peguem leve comigo essa é uma das minhas primeiras fics. E por favor mandem Reviews.

Espero que gostem.

Desilusão

O grupo estava descasando perto de uma árvore quando Inuyasha sente um cheiro bem conhecido, era o cheiro da Kikyou, ele se levanta e sai atrás da dona daquele cheiro sem perceber que Kagome o estava seguindo pela floresta. Kagome se esconde atrás de uma arvore, tinha que ver. Inuyasha se aproxima Kikyou que até então estava de costas se vira ao sentir sua presença.

Kik Você veio Inuyasha?

Inu você está bem, o que você quer?

Kik Só queria ver você.

Inu Para que?

Kik como assim? Não estou entendendo, queria ver você porque eu te amo.

Inu Será que ama mesmo? Acho que você me vê como sua propriedade só que eu cansei, thau.

Kik Se você pensa assim então adeus para sempre.

Dizendo isso seus carregadores a circulam e ela sai flutuando.

Ao se virar Inuyasha da de cara com Kagome.

Kag Inuyasha o que aconteceu? Você deixou a Kikyou ir embora?

Inu eu fiz isso por você Kagome.

Kag Por mim?

Inu Sim porque eu descobri... que amo você.

Kag Você me ama?

Inu Sim... Ele disse aproximando, foram se aproximando devagar até seus lábios se tocar num beijo terno que trazia o sentimento a muito contido por ambos.

Inuyasha a abraçava forte parecia ter medo que fosse um sonho, e que se a soltasse ela desapareceria.

Kag Eu também te amo Inuyasha.

Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, só aproveitando o prazer de estarem um nos braços do outro. Voltaram a se beijar e cada vez mais queriam se tocar, experimentar um ao outro, nem perceberam quando se deitaram na grama. Seus toques ficavam cada vez mais ousados. Inuyasha alisava o corpo de Kagome que já bastante excitada gemia e sussurrava em seu ouvido que o amava. Inuyasha tentava se controlar mas ficava cada vez mais difícil com os sussurros e gemidos de sua amada, não agüentando mais desabotoou a blusa dela enquanto beijava seu pescoço, acariciava os seios da colegial. Desceu os lábios sugando e mordiscando - os, ela acariciava suas orelhas.

Kag Inuyasha me faça sua...

Nem precisava pedir ele a queria tanto que chegava doer. Inuyasha então retirou seu kimono e se deitou ao lado dela, sem parar de beija-la desabotoou a saia e retirou a calcinha. Kagome se sentia envergonhada mas o desejo de toca-lo de senti-lo era maior.

Deslizava as mãos pelas costas de Inuyasha, arranhando-o às vezes. Inuyasha voltou a beijar lhe os lábios e foi descendo a mão por seu corpo até encontrar sua parte mais intima, quando a encontrou e começou a acariciar Kagome gemeu alto e se agarrou mais azunhando suas costas

Kag Inuyasha eu te quero agora.

Inuyasha eu também te quero mas te quero por inteiro, quero experimentar cada pedacinho de você, quero que seja especial.

Kag Já é especial pois estou com você.

Inuyasha mesmo a beijando sorri entre os lábios dela. Seu coração parecia querer sair do peito de felicidade por Kagome estar ali em seus braços.

Sem conseguir se conter Inuyasha acaricia sua feminilidade com uma das mãos enquanto que a outra segura um dos seios para que ele o sugue.

Kagome arqueia o corpo contra o dele , ele sente que já não pode mais adiar , com a mão afasta devagar suas pernas e se posiciona entre elas olhando para Kagome tinha que ter certeza se ela queria tanto quanto ele, ela abre os olhos e sorri. Inuyasha então começa a penetra-la lentamente para que não a machuque. Ela gemia cada vez mais sentiu uma pontada mas nada comparado ao prazer que sentia, aos poucos os movimentos de Inuyasha dentro dela foram ganhando força e intensidade até que, enfim, chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. Continuaram abraçados até adormecer.

No dia seguinte Inuyasha acordou e ficou admirando aquele anjo que dormia em seus braços, como a amava. Mas um pensamento negro lhe ocorreu naquele instante ¨O que tinha a oferecer a Kagome além do seu amor NADA, queria que ela fosse feliz, iria pedir para ela ficar e priva-la da companhia de sua família e se fosse para o mundo dela o que iria fazer, não conseguiria se adaptar¨. Pensando nisso se vestiu devagar para que Kagome não acordasse e pulou no galho mais alto daquela árvore lá poderia velar o seu anjo dormir mas se ela acordasse não o veria.

Kagome acordou sozinha, primeiro pensou que tivera um sonho mas percebeu que estava nua.¨Não foi um sonho¨ mas onde está o Inuyasha. Vestiu-se e voltou para o vilarejo enquanto ele a observava escondido sobre a árvore. Segurava as lágrimas, o que teria feito de errado para ser abandonada daquela forma sem ao menos uma explicação depois da noite de amor que tiveram. Como se tivesse levado um choque à resposta ¨Ele se arrependeu e voltou para a Kikyou.¨

Ao chegar no vilarejo todos ainda dormiam, pegou suas coisas e partiu sem se despedir de ninguém, não queria chorar na frente deles.

Inuyasha queria ir atrás dela mas, era melhor assim Kagome merecia alguém melhor que um híbrido.

Em casa Kagome foi direto para seu quarto deitou em sua cama e se pós a chorar sua mãe pressentiu algo errado quando percebeu que a filha sequer cumprimentou, entrando devagar sentou na cama ao lado da filha.

MãeKagome você está bem, porque está chorando, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kag Não mamãe não aconteceu nada só quero ficar sozinha por favor.

Mãe tudo bem filha mas quando quiser conversar me procure.

Kagome chorou por três dias, não queria sair do quarto não queria ver ninguém, só queria ficar sozinha com sua tristeza. Mesmo depois de sair do quarto não voltou a ser a mesma nunca sorria estava sempre com o olhar perdido, as amigas até tentaram ajudar mas nada fazia Kagome ¨acordar¨. Passara se um mês Inuyasha não tinha vindo busca-la nem se explicar ou saber como ela estava. Kagome começou a sentir mal talvez devido ao fato de não comer direito desde de que voltara da outra Era não suportava nem o cheiro de comida, sentia-se enjoada, às vezes tonturas foi quando a verdade caiu como uma bomba em sua cabeça estava grávida de Inuyasha.

Na outra Era Inuyasha se tornara insuportável, para esconder a dor , a saudade e a falta de Kagome era rude e às vezes até mal educado com os outros sabia que a culpa era sua por ela ter partido mas ¨era melhor para ela.¨

Kagome resolveu conversar com sua mãe sobre o que estava acontecendo, sentaram-se em baixo da árvore sagrada. Kagome de cabeça baixa

Kag Mamãe preciso lhe contar uma coisa e não sei como começar

Mãe Você quer me dizer que está grávida?

Kag Como é que a senhora...

Mãe Ora Agome sou sua mãe, e a conheço muito bem.

Kag Me desculpe

Mãe Não se desculpe sempre quis ter um netinho ou netinha, você vai contar pra ele?

Kag Não, ele já deve ter se acertado com a Kikyou, e eu não quero que ele se prenda a mim só por causa do bebê.

Mãe Você é quem sabe filha.

Kag Mamãe eu vou me mudar não quero ficar aqui olhando para esse poço, nem quero dar explicações sobre o bebê. Vocês podem ficar eu vou sozinha.

Mãe Que isso minha filha claro que vamos com você isso é se você quiser.

Kagome abraçando a mãe – É claro que eu quero mamãe.

Kagome recuperou um pouco a alegria de viver quando Kamy nasceu, sua filhinha era muito parecida com ela mas seu cabelo era castanho com mechas prateadas e seus olhos eram da cor dos dele. O que fazia Kagome se lembrar dele cada vez mas, ele nem sabia mas tinha tirado seu motivo para viver e lhe devolveu em Kamy .

Havia se passado um ano e meio Inuyasha e os outros já tinham derrotado o Naraku, Sango e Miroku se casaram e viviam no vilarejo com Shipoou.

Inuyasha não agüentava mais de saudade, já não era tão forte o motivo de tê-la deixado partir, sentia tanta falta dela que se isolava para pensar e lembrar da noite que a amou. Se continuasse assim iria morrer ou enlouquecer. Resolveu então ir atrás dela não importava mais não ter o que oferecer a amava e se ainda o amasse ficaria com ela e pronto.

Quando saiu do poço percebeu que algo estava estranho não sentiu o cheiro dela, mesmo assim foi direto para a janela do quarto dela ao olhar quase caiu ele estava vazio não tinha nada ela tinha ido embora já não morava mais ali, ficou parado por muito tempo fitando o nada como iria encontra-la agora. Entrou e andando pela casa vazia, sentia uma tristeza sem fim parou e olhou para o chão encontrou uma foto dela sorrindo, uma lágrima solitária caiu ao ver aquele sorriso. Levou a foto ao peito e abraçou com força como se assim pudesse sentir-se melhor.

Resolveu que iria ficar ali talvez ela voltasse, no outro dia foi à escola mas ela também tinha mudado de escola e as amigas não sabiam para onde ela se mudou não tinham noticias dela há algum tempo. Demoraria um pouco mais do que ele pensou para encontra-la mas não iria desistir e se ela estivesse com outro, não podia culpa-la ele a deixou depois de fazer amor com ela e dizer que a amava. Não queria pensar nisso agora primeiro queria encontra-la depois veria o que fazer. Vagou pela cidade, andando pela calçada ouviu um grito e um barulho de corda arrebentando correu até uma construção perto um cabo se rompeu e um vergalhão estava caindo iria cair sobre os pedreiros com apenas um pulo ele salvou os homens que olhavam assustados para ele, já se levara e estava saindo quando o chefe da obra o chamou

Chef Hei você?

Inuyasha se voltou o que foi?

Chef Como se chama?

Inu Inuyasha porque? falou desconfiado

Chef Não quer trabalhar aqui você tem muita força e agilidade.

Inuyasha pensou por algum tempo iria ficar para procurar Kagome talvez demorasse iria precisar de dinheiro para se manter. Decidiu aceitar, começou a trabalhar no dia seguinte e quando não estava trabalhando percorria a cidade a procura dela.

Essa rotina já durava 3 longos anos, ele estava começando a se conformar que não iria encontra-la quando sentado logo depois do almoço sentiu um cheiro familiar, ele levantou num pulo estava sonhando não podia se ela não depois de tanto tempo. Correu para a rua

Uma mulher com cabelos compridos segurava uma menininha pela mão andava de costa para ele, sentiu um aperto no peito alcançou-as e pós a mão no ombro de mulher que se virou e deu de cara com um par de olhos que pensara que nunca mais veria a não ser em sua filha.

Kag Inuyasha...

Inu Kagome achei que nunca mais a encontraria, disse e a abraçou.

Kagome deixou abraçar como era bom, devia estar sonhando de novo, quando sentiu duas puxadas em sua saia, lembrou-se de filha se afastou

Kamy Quem é ele mamãe?

Inuyasha pareceu levar um choque soltou-a no instante que ouviu a palavra mamãe .

Kagome que segurava a mão da filha pensava se deveria dizer a verdade ou não.

Inuyasha abaixou-se olhou nos olhos e no cabelo da menina e percebeu o obvio.

Inu Eu... Olhou nos olhos de Agome – Eu sou seu pai.

Kagome pareceu ter tirado um peso enorme das costas , Kamy ainda não parecia muito convencida.

Kamy Mas mamãe você não disse que ele morava muito longe e que nós nunca iríamos vê-lo.

Kag Ele mora eu... nem sei o que ele faz aqui . disse e abaixou a cabeça para que ele não visse sua

s lágrimas.

Inu Eu vim atrás de você. Agora entendia como fora tolo em deixa-la partir e pior não ter vindo atrás dela antes, ela deve ter sofrido muito ser abandonada esperando um filho.

Inuyasha sentiu sua roupa ser puxada e olhou para Kamy o chamou ele abaixou para ouvir o que ela queria.

Kamy Posso te dar um abraço. Ele não conseguiu falar devido à emoção só balançou a cabeça afirmando. A menina abraçou seu pescoço e disse – sempre quis conhecer você papai.

O coração de Inuyasha parecia que ia explodir, reencontrou sua Kagome e ainda por cima descobriu que tinha uma filha. Mas mesmo assim temia o que ainda estava por vir.

Kag Inuyasha você não voltou para a Kikyou? (doeu tanto perguntar isso, mas precisava saber).

Inu Não eu... Precisamos conversar tenho muita coisa para lhe dizer e explicar.

Kag Mas agora depois de tanto tempo porque?

Inu Na verdade eu te procuro há muito tempo, mas ninguém sabia onde você estava, você sumiu (abaixando a cabeça) agora eu entendo o porque.

Kagome sentia imensamente feliz por reencontra-lo, mas mesmo assim ainda estava magoada. Por fim o coração venceu.

Kag Venha vamos para minha casa lá poderemos conversar.

Kamy - Oba! Papai vai à minha casa!

Inuyasha sem saber bem o que fazer acompanhou-as até o apartamento onde viviam agora. O apartamento era simples, mas muito bonito.

Inu porque você deixou o templo?

Kagome se vira de costas para que ele não veja suas lágrimas.

Kag Eu queria esquecer...

InuEu entendo...

Kag O que você quer? ( mesmo temendo a resposta esta pergunta não lhe saia da cabeça afinal ele já deveria ter se acertado com a kikyou ou não?).

Inuyasha não respondeu apenas olhava para Kamy, como fora tolo perdeu partes importantes da vida da filha por uma burrice sem importância. Kagome achou que ele não quisesse falar na frente da filha então disse:

Kag Kamy sobe e vai tomar banho para jantar.

Kamy – Sim mamãe, papai você vai ficar para jantar não vai?

Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer queria muito ficar, mas não sabia se Kagome aprovaria, se ela estivesse esperando alguém afinal não sabia nada da vida dela agora. Olhou para Kagome como se pedisse ajuda.

Inu – Se a sua mãe não se importar?

Kag Não claro que não, agora suba

Kamy subiu correndo e cantando numa alegria que Agome jamais tinha visto.

Kag Agora estamos só pode dizer, o que você quer?

Inu Eu quero me desculpar por tudo que fiz você passar, por ter abandonado você sem ao menos uma explicação.

Kag – Eu imagino que foi porque você se arrependeu do que ouve entre nós e voltou para a Kikyou.

Inu – Não! Eu não me arrependi do que ouve muito menos voltei para a Kikyou, eu te disse naquela noite que não amo mais a Kikyou eu... amo você!

Kag – Me ama? Ama-me? Então porque me abandonou no dia seguinte (estava segurando as lagrimas, mas estava muito difícil, então de costas para ele) após fazer amor comigo?

Ele percebeu que ela estava chorando, como fora idiota e como a machucara achando que seria para seu próprio bem. Como explicar a ela o motivo se agora nem ele acreditava, mas nesse motivo. Mas tinha que confessar e faze-la entender.

Inu – Eu tive medo.

Kag – Medo? Medo de que? Não entendo.

Inu – Medo por não ter nada a lhe oferecer a não ser amor, o meu amor.

Kag – Mas o seu amor era a única coisa que eu queria você não entende (dizendo isso suas lagrimas aumentaram).

Inu – Agora eu entendo como me arrependi de ter fugido, de não ter enfrentado meu medo, eu realmente não mereço perdão além do mais você já deve ter outra pessoa, ter refeito sua vida com alguém que a mereça (de cabeça baixa para que ela não percebesse sua dor). Não pretendo me intrometer, mas peço que me deixe pelo menos ficar em contato com você e com minha filha sei que não tenho o direito de pedir isso, mas, por favor, não me tire ela também.

Kag Inuyasha...(Ele estava de costas quando sentiu os braços dela em sua cintura, eu te amo tanto que nem se eu quisesse conseguiria afastar você de mim muito menos de Kamy).

Ele virou e a abraçou também te amo mais do que minha própria vida minha Kagome. A beijou um beijo cheio de promessas, de amor, de saudade, não vou te deixar nunca mais.

Kag – Onde você está morando?

Inu – No Templo, estive esperando você voltar um dia.

Kag – Eu nunca mais tive coragem de voltar lá.

Inu – Eu também trabalho numa construtora, aquela em que você passou perto hoje de manhã.

Kag – Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

Inu – Há mais ou menos 3 anos, desde que tive coragem de admitir minha burrice, e ver que sem você eu não sou nada.

Kag – Então você também não vê nossos amigos, eu morro de saudades deles.

Inu – É você quer ir vê-los podemos ir no final de semana, se você quiser e também podemos levar Kamy para que eles conheçam nossa filhinha.

Kag – Ás vezes penso que é um sonho como os outros que você vai desaparecer quando eu acordar e vou estar só outra vez.

Inuyasha a abraça nunca mais você vai estar só eu te prometo, nem que eu gaste o resto dos meus dias vou te provar que te amo e nunca mais vou te abandonar outra vez, quero estar a seu lado para sempre.


End file.
